


Lost

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Conversations, Chick-Flick Moments, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:klaine, we met years ago when you helped me find my mom when i got lost in the mall and i never forgot your soft smile even after all these years au. (awwww i think my heart just melted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Blaine had promised Mama that he would stay by her side.

And he didn’t mean to wander, honest! There was just this window with puppies rolling around and Mama looked busy with the books she was looking at and Blaine thought that he had the time to just run to see the puppies and return to her side before she noticed.

But now, Mama is nowhere in sight and Blaine doesn’t know what makes him tear up, the fact that he’s lost or the fact that he knows that she’s going to be so angry at him.

So now he just stays next to the puppy store, because Mama always says that if he gets lots he must stay where he is, and he tries to keep his tears in because he’s a big, six-year old, and big boys don’t cry, or so Cooper says.

Even though Blaine saw him crying after the pretty waitress at the restaurant in Lima told him to “keep his hands to himself”, which sounds super weird if Blaine can give his opinion.

Not the point.

What if Mama doesn’t realize that he’s gone?

What if Mama doesn’t want him back because he disobeyed?

What if Mama--

“Are you alone?”

Blaine looks up from his knees and is met with soft blue eyes and a curious smile.

“Uh?”

The boy sits down next to him. “Did you lose your Mommy?”

He is Blaine’s size, so he’s not older like Cooper, and Blaine feels comforted by his soft smile and his eyes--they’re pretty like Ariel’s.

“I j-just wanted to look at the pup-puppies,” Blaine replies, chin trembling even though he doesn’t want to cry in front of this boy who is so nice and so pretty.

“Do you want me and my Mommy to help you find your Mommy?” the boy offers and Blaine sniffles.

“Kurt?” a tall woman with hair like Ariel’s--is the whole family actually Triton’s family?--comes out of a store and immediately reaches for the little boy. “Who is your new friend?”

They both turn to look at Blaine and he stands up, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “I’m Blaine Anderson,” he replies, like Daddy taught him. “And I’ve lost my mama.”

“Oh Blaine,” the Mommy replies, offering him a Kleenex. “Where did you lose her?”

Blaine points at the book display, and this time, he can feel the tears rolling down. “I just wanted to look at the  _puppiiiiiiiies_ ,” he wails, and some heads turn towards them.

Luckily, one person hears him crying and runs towards them.

“Blaine!”

“Mama!”

Mama picks him up and caresses his hair. “Oh dumpling,” she whispers, and Blaine can feel how fast her heart is beating. He tightens his arms around her neck and sniffles some more.

Next to them, Kurt and his Mommy are looking at them in concern, and Kurt smiles at him when Blaine lifts his head from Mama’s shoulder.

“Thank you so much,” Mama says, and the pretty mommy waves it off with a laugh.

“We didn’t do anything--and it was Kurt who found him,” she adds, putting her hand on her son’s shoulder.

“Thank you very much Kurt,” Mama says, holding one hand for Kurt.

Kurt shakes her hand, his soft smile still on his face. “You’re welcome, ma’am.”

Blaine can see that Kurt’s mommy is very proud of him, and he vows to be as strong and nice as Kurt to make his Mama as proud of him one day.

“Say goodbye, Blaine,” Mama says, and Blaine waves at Kurt and his mommy.

“Goodbye, Kurt,” he calls, “goodbye Kurt’s mama!”

“Goodbye Blaine,” they both reply together, laughing lightly before walking away.

Kurt still looks over his shoulder to wave again at Blaine before they disappear around a corner.

\---

Blaine is waiting for his mom at the airport when someone bumps into his back.

“I’m terribly sorry,” the man says, and his voice is strong and high, catching Blaine’s attention.

“It’s o--,” Blaine starts turning to the man who is smiling sheepishly at him, but the words get stuck in his throat as a memory of that smile and those eyes resurface. “Oh.”

The man frowns at him before tilting his head to the side. “I swear I’m done literally hitting on you,” he starts, and Blaine can’t help the huff of laughter that escapes his lips, “but do I--do I know you?”

“I have the same feeling,” Blaine says, rushing to get the words out before he can let his usual sense of propriety take over. “Like we have met before--in a mall?”

“I don’t know why I’m thinking of puppies,” the stranger says, and Blaine opens his mouth when he hears his name being called.

“Blaine!”

“Mama,” he replies softly as his mother pulls him in a hug, and the stranger is still here, his mouth hanging open.

“Blaine, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” his mother says, smiling at the man who looks stunned silent.

Blaine wants to tell her that he doesn’t know him, and then a name comes back. “Kurt?”

The man’s smile widens. “You are  _that_ Blaine then,” he simply replies, and they look at each other for properly longer than what is considered acceptable.

“Blaine?” his mom says softly, bringing him back to the present. “And how do we know Kurt?”

“He helped me find you a while ago--I must have been five or so,” Blaine whispers, and Kurt blushes.

“Oh. And you recognized each other, after all this time?” Pam says jokingly, hooking her arm with Blaine’s.

“I never forgot that soft smile and those kind eyes,” Blaine replies, only for Kurt to turn a darker shade of red as he looks at his shoes. “Sorry if I’m being inappropriate,” Blaine adds, hand going to Kurt.

“No, don’t--don’t apologize, it’s rather endearing to hear those compliments,” Kurt says, tucking a strand of hair away from his eyes. “I shall go, leave you two alone,” he adds, picking up his bag. “But would you want to--I mean, do you want to--”

“Yes,” Pam replies, “he will take your phone number and you can gaze into each other’s eyes forever once I go back to Ohio in three days.”

“Mom!”

“And I’ll be so happy to make a speech at your wedding if Cooper can’t come from Los Angeles.”

“ _Mom_!!”

Kurt covers his mouth, probably to keep himself from laughing too hard in front of him, before turning towards Blaine, eyes sparkling with his repressed laughter. “Let’s start with a phone number, shall we?”

“Yes, phone numbers,” Blaine replies, exchanging his phone with Kurt before watching him go towards the subway entrance while his mom pulls him towards the taxis.

When Kurt looks over his shoulder and smiles softly before waving, Blaine feels like giggling, or skipping ahead.

One thing at a time though--it’s his turn to have a stern talk with his mother about how to behave in public.


End file.
